1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to voice signal processing technologies, and particularly, to an apparatus and method for processing voice signals.
2. Description of Related Art
Voice communication products, such as video phones and Skype® are widely used. These products acquire voices using a predetermined sampling frequency (e.g., 8 KHz or 44.1 KHz) to obtain voice signals. The acquired voice signals are encoded using standard voice codec protocols (e.g., G.711) to obtain basic voice packages. The basic voice packages are transmitted to the other communication device to realize voice communication. However, this manner of processing the voice signals does not distinguish high frequency portions and low frequency portions of the voice signals. Thus, the basic voice packages can have poor acoustic quality. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.